sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
SF-707 Poskul
Weapon Systems Airlords Aerodyne PLC SF-707 Poskul The Poskul is probably one of the most wretched aerospace fighters that has ever existed in military service fighters from the solar wars are considered much better than this bucket of bolts. The craft has decent armor but is too small and too light to actually have much stamina and only a few hits will destroy the craft and its armaments are laughable; it is armed with six 14.5mm machine guns and four hard-points for ordnance. After the death of their first king the Guild actually contracted the NPE and has been buying fighters from them for quite some time. History The SF-707 Poskul served with the Pirate Guild from 4112 C.E. to 4709 C.E. as their main tactical aerospace fighter and was later replaced by more advanced models. Development Active research and development began in 4110 with the initial design taking place in early 4110 and was completed in mid-4110 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in late 4110 and the first operable units in early 4111 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-4111 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 4111 with production beginning shortly thereafter in 4112. Variants & Upgrades The SF-707 Poskul had three main variants – SF-707A – served with the Pirate Guild military from 4112-4332 C.E. and had ceramo-steel armor and frame and was armed only with six 12.7mm machine guns. SF-707B – served with the Pirate Guild military from 4330-4550 C.E. and upgraded its machine guns to the 14.5mm models. SF-707C – served with the Pirate Guild military from 4550-4709 C.E. and had upgraded lightweight titanium armor and added ordnance hard-points. Design The SF-707 Poskul has a small cigar shaped body with a cramped cockpit and limited seating space. The craft is powered by 44 HBT cells and has an AiAe-550-565 plasma shock expansion engine that also feeds various thrusters across the craft’s body. The craft has a standard operating range of 1,100 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 275 hours during pursuit and situations where speed and maneuverability is required. The craft has a build in environmental system good for at least 240 hours. The craft has a top speed of 550 KPH with everything being operated off of 44 standard HBT cells with four eleven-cell energizer mounted across the port and starboard hull and the final one just of the tail assembly. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-3/6-23 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Multi-Spectrum Digital Camera System, Laser Terrain Guidance System, a warning system, and a multi-band digital communications system and flare launchers. Armor The frame is 1mm thickness lightweight titanium with an overall plating thickness of 3mm of lightweight titanm which combined can shrug off up to 42 kJ of kinetic energy every round with the windscreen being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The SF-707 Poskul also has a force screen system powered by seven AN-M01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 125 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle an overall defensive rating of 167 kJ of resistance before critical failure to any one point. Armament The SF-707 POSKUL is armed with six Tula DShk14e machine guns mounted two in each wing and two in a tail mounted turret the craft also has four hard-points under the wings for ordnance. Operators The SF-707 Poskul was used exclusively by the Pirate Guild Military with anyone else using them generally as used craft. Other Fighters ---- 1 The stats shown in this file are for the SF-707C Model Category:Aerospace Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Light Fighters